(a) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a continuous feeding device for a single layer color film packaging machine which can increase the packaging efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional packaging machine 1 generally includes a frame on which are mounted an upper and lower shrinking films 2. As the articles 3 to be packaged are transmitted to the platform by a conveying system 4, the piston rod of a pneumatic cylinder 5 will push the articles 3 (such as beer, soft drinks, . . . etc.) to the other side of the platform and then the articles 3 are packaged by the shrinking film 2. Thereafter, the shrinking film is severed by a cutter and finally the articles 3 are transmitted to a shrinking machine for shrinking the film 2.
However, there are the following drawbacks in using the pneumatic cylinder 5 to push the articles 3 for packaging:
Firstly, since the pneumatic cylinder 5 is used for pushing articles 3 for cutting and packaging operations, the conveyor system 4 must stop when the pneumatic cylinder 5 pushes out its piston rod until the piston rod retracts into the pneumatic cylinder 5 thereby interrupting the packaging and conveying operations and therefore lowering the efficiency.
Secondly, the articles 3 (such as half a dozen or a dozen of beer, or soft drink) may not be arranged in order if the air supplied to the pneumatic cylinder 5 is not steady thus influencing the packaging outlook.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous feeding device for a single layer color film packaging machine which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.